


Miss Me?

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Drabble, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, M/M, NSFW, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a quiet night at Fazbear Horror, that is, if you were unable to hear the moans coming from one of the rooms far off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nupitrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/gifts).



Authors Note A/N: I've never even heard of this ship before, so I definitely wanted to write this! Prompt suggested by [Xmaiden_monochromeX](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmaiden_monochromeX/pseuds/Xmaiden_monochromeX)! Here is the original prompt: "Can you do nsfw purple guy x Human! Spring trap with spring trap in bottom? That'd be great x3" So yeah, I hope you enjoy! [Also: Sorry the smut is a bit short, I usually write MUCH longer than this!] [Another note: Springtrap is just called Spring a lot because it sounds like it could be an actual name c://

 

  _ **Miss Me?**_

It was especially boring tonight.

The new 'guard' was too busy talking on his phone to even notice the threat at hand, or even recognize he was probably going to die soon enough. So, instead, Springtrap sat in one of the back rooms and laid his head against the wall and tried to get some rest before having to scare the shit out of people in the morning.

 Until...he came back.

 At first, it was just tiny footsteps to which he perceived to be rats or mice, but then turned into unmistakable human footsteps. 'The 'guard' going home so soon?' He thought, peeking his head out of the door to see down the hall.

 "Spring, is that you?" A voice called behind him.

 He quickly turned his head and smiled. "Vincent?"

 "Yeah."

 Springtrap opened the door and ran into his arms for a hug. "Fuck! I haven't seen you in months. Where have you been?"

 Vincent grinned and hugged back. "Oh, you know, the usual." "Killing people and running from the cops?" "That's the one."

 Springtrap quickly grabbed Vincent and took him into the room he was sleeping in, and shut the door to make sure they couldn't be spotted on any of the cameras. "How did you even get in here? We're closed for a while tonight so the new guy can get situated." Vincent looked around the room and turned back to him. "I have my ways," He whispered. Spring smiled and walked towards him. "So, what brings you back, anyway?"

 "I missed you."

**_x x x x x x x x x x x_ **

"Faster," Spring growled, thrusting his hips backwards. Vincent let out a groan as he pushed slowly into the male below him, hoping to make the moment last. Springtrap leaned up and began to kiss Vincent softly as Vincent held onto his hips, rocking him back and forth. Suddenly, Vincent stopped thrusting and kissing Spring as he let out a whimper. He kissed his neck lightly, making Spring moan slightly, holding onto his back.

 What was a small little kiss turned into harsh biting as he had started using his teeth to make hickey's across his shoulders and neck area. Springtrap growled when he felt a warm sticky liquid come from his collar, the red substance dripping onto his stomach. "D-did you just make me bleed?" Spring asked, looking down, his face flushed.

 Vincent kissed the bleeding bite mark and rubbed it with his fingers. Spring let out a small groan and looked away, trying to hide the fact he actually liked it a bit.

 Suddenly, Vincent began thrusting back into Spring, which made him jump a bit at the unexpectedness. He pushed the slightly taller male down on the table farther for a better angle and leaned up to kiss him, his lips still a bit bloody. His pace quickened, becoming a fast rhythm. Spring started to moan loudly into the kiss, and Vincent moaned along with him. "I'm gonna..." Spring groaned as he closed his eyes and put his hands around Vincent's neck, bringing them closer together.

 And with one loud moan, both of them had fulfilled themselves and proceeded to pant on the table together.

**_x x x x x x x x x x x_ **

"What the..." The guard muttered, a loud noise coming from somewhere down the hall. He quickly set down his phone and turned on the cameras, looking around to try to find the source of the noise. 'Nobody's allowed back here,' he thought, flipping through them. He noticed a man, who seemed to be wearing all purple, run out of one of the rooms and out the front exit door in a hurry.

 "What was he doing back there?" The guard growled, picking up his phone.

 That was something worth calling the boss about.


End file.
